


Ask me First

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Multi, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Tal vez Thor deba considerar preguntar antes si Steve utiliza su martillo ... ¿O no?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Stephen Strange/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Kudos: 8





	Ask me First

**Author's Note:**

> Es una idea rápida, inspirada por una IQ en Twitter y escrita rápidamente :'D 
> 
> Lamentó si trae OoC, tiene un poco de rato que no me centro al 100 en escribir algo de estás hermosas ships. 
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibido.

En el instante en que Bucky cruzó la puerta de la sala, Natasha supo que su día estaba a punto de mejorar. La sonrisa traviesa que el soldado le dió, se lo confirmó.   
Esa sonrisa la había creado ella durante una misión en Londres, tardaron unas semanas y tenían que hacer algo para distraerse. 

Observó como el soldado se dirigía a Peter y Harley, quienes estaban sentados estudiando en la misma mesa que ella en el otro extremo, y sin quitar su sonrisa, se inclinó para susurrarles algo, provocando una chispa de diversión en los adolescentes al alejarse. 

Esto iba a ser divertido.

La pelirroja tocó suavemente el hombro de su pareja, llamando su atención. –¿Que ocurre?–Preguntó Bruce una vez que levantó su mirada de los documentos en los que trabajaba. Pero Natasha no dijo nada, únicamente señaló con un movimiento de cabeza en la dirección de los dos adolescentes y Bucky. 

Bruce giró su mirada lentamente en esa dirección, encontrándose con un semblante anticipado de satisfacción en James y un par de risas cómplices junto a un apretón de manos fuerte entre los más jóvenes. Retiro sus lentes, cerró sus ojos y se dió un pequeño masaje en el puente de su nariz con una de sus manos, un gesto que era casi regular en él cuando tenía mucho estrés por algún proyecto o cuando sabía que habría alboroto ... como ahora. 

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, Peter y Harley ya estaban ante la presencia del Dios del Trueno y la sonrisa juguetona que soltó Natasha a su lado, le dijo que esto sería para recordar. 

–Señor Thor–Peter fue el primero en hablar de ambos. El joven, a pesar de estar dentro de la travesura, estaba nervioso y lo demostraba mientras jugueteaba con sus manos tras su espalda.

–¿Si? ¿Que pasa?

–Escuche por ahí que usted ya no es digno.

–¿Perdón?–Preguntó confundido Thor, con un toque de ofensa en su tono de voz. 

–Gracias a las fotos que hay en internet–Continuó Harley, quien a diferencia del otro adolescente, estaba más que seguro de toda la situación. –Se dice que usted ya no es digno. 

El dios se cruzó de brazos ante las palabras repetidas, riéndose claramente ofendido–¿Que?

Bruce sabía que habían tocado un punto sensible del Dios.   
Eran muy listos.

–Ahora usa un martillo estilo hacha ¿No?

Thor asintió a la pregunta de Peter. 

–Entonces, los fans llegaron a la conclusión de que usted usa eso porque ya no es digno de su martillo–Concluyó Harley, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. 

El rubio asgardiano se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a caminar en pequeños círculos en la sala, con los músculos de sus brazos tensos por la molestia. –¿Eso es lo que dicen?

Ambos adolescentes asintieron a la pregunta. 

–Estan equivocados–Declaró Thor, colocando sus manos en puños mientras seguía caminando intentando retener su enojo. –Todavía soy digno. 

–¿Como saberlo?–Cuestionó Harley, sabiendo que esa sería la pregunta que colmaría la paciencia del Dios. 

Y vaya que tuvo razón. En el momento en que su pregunta fue terminada, el rubio detuvo su andar y se giró hacia ellos, estirando su brazo izquierdo en una dirección sin rumbo fijo con determinación. –Observen. 

Bastó que el Dios abriera la palma de su mano para que la acción comenzará.

Para Bucky, todo había sucedido a una velocidad decente.   
Para Natasha, todo había sido demasiado rápido para su gusto.  
Para los adolescentes, más para Harley que para Peter, todo había sucedido sumamente divertido y podían repetirlo en la velocidad que quisieran gracias al celular de Peter que estaba grabando todo desde el inicio en la mesa.   
Pero para Bruce, y seguramente para Steve, todo había pasado rápido y lento al mismo tiempo. 

Tony Stark había entrado completamente desnudo por la enorme ventana de la sala atado al Mjölnir, quien había sido llamado por Thor. Cuando el rubio tomó el martillo y lo alzó con orgullo, seguía sin haber notado al hombre pegado al martillo. –¡Se los dije!

Stark parecía seguir procesando la situación porque tenía la boca abierta como para decir algo, pero de ella no salía ni una palabra. 

¿En qué momento paso de estar sujeto a la cama de Steve por el Mjölnir a estar en medio de la sala completamente desnudo sujetado por Thor? 

La risa escandalosa del par de adolescentes junto a un flash por parte del celular de Bucky, sacaron al millonario de su trance. –¡¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso, Thor?!–Cuestionó molesto Tony. 

–¿Tony?–Thor alzó más el martillo en su mano para ver al hombre más pequeño sin ropa y atorado en el pequeño lazo de su martillo. –¿Que estás haciendo en mi martillo?

–¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!–Volvió a preguntar molesto Tony en un intento de evitar la pregunta. 

–¿Llamar a mi martillo?–Preguntó confundido Thor por la actitud del moreno. 

–¡Si!

–Para demostrar que aún soy digno–Respondió con total calma y simpleza el Dios, mientras volvia a levantar el martillo en el aire con orgullo y con ello, a Tony también. –Y lo soy. 

–¡Bájame, Thor!–Pidió el moreno, quien no sabía si estar avergonzado o molesto por la situación.

–De acuerdo–Thor bajo un poco su brazo para poder empezar a desatar a Tony de su martillo, cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos.

–¡Thor!–Gritó Steve.

El rubio se giró ante la mención de su nombre, arrastrando a un desnudo Tony aún sujeto al martillo ante la vista de Steve. –¿Que? 

Steve entró a la sala sonrojado y con claro apuró en querer sacar a Tony de ahí. –¿Podrías, por favor, preguntar si estoy ocupando tu martillo antes de llamarlo?

–Steve, cálmate–Dijo la espía. –¿Cómo sabría Thor que esto iba a pasar?

Steve se giró a ver a Natasha un poco enojado, sabía que ella disfrutaba esto. 

–¿Porque estás usando el saco de Tony para cubrirte, Steve?–Genial, ahora parecía que Bucky también se unía para hacer preguntas incómodas e innecesarias. 

–¡Fuiste tu!–Acusó Tony al soldado, aún sujeto y elevado en el aire por Thor. –¡Ya suéltame, Thor! 

–¿Bucky?–Cueationó Steve a su mejor amigo. 

El dios se dedicó a desatar al millonario de su martillo mientras el soldado daba su explicación. 

–Eso fue por Clint. 

–¿Que tiene que ver Barton en todo esto?–Preguntó Steve. 

–Tony hizo que lo mandarán con Sam a Rusia–Aclaró la pelirroja, quien ahora estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Bruce disfrutando todo. 

–¿Tony?–Steve se giró a cuestionar a Tony, quien ya se encontraba libre en el piso. 

–Si, lo hice–Aceptó la acusación el millonario. –Pero eso fue por hacer que Steve coqueteara con esa Italiana.

–Era parte del plan, Stark. 

–¿Parte del plan? Pudiste haberlo hecho tu. 

–No, yo no era su tipo. 

–¿Y Steve si?

–De hecho, si–Declaró Steve, apoyando a su amigo.

–Steve, no me estás ayudando–Se quejo Tony. 

–Tony, te dije que eso había sido parte de la misión y que no había significado nada.

–Bonita vista, Capitán–La voz de Strange hizo que Steve estirará más el saco de Tony que usaba para cubrirse. El cirujano había entrado a la sala teniendo en primera vista el panorama de la parte trasera del Capitán de los vengadores. 

–¡Ese era uno de mis favoritos!–Exclamó con tristeza el millonario ganándose una mirada molesta de su pareja. 

–Estamos a mano, Stark. 

Tony se paró de su lugar en el suelo para tomar dos cojines del sillón en la sala y cubrirse lo necesario. –Esto no se va a quedar así, Barnes.

–Por supuesto que si–La voz fuerte y firme del Capitán llamó la atención de todos. –Esto se acaba aquí–Steve tomó a Tony de su mano izquierda para salir del lugar, provocando que soltará el cojín que cubría su parte trasera y todos tuvieran una vista clara al ser arrastrado a la salida. 

–¡Rogers!

Todos en la sala observaron divertidos como el millonario soltaba quejas mientras era arrastrado por el rubio por el pasillo directo a su habitación, ambos estando semi desnudos. 

–Bueno–Habló Natasha desde su lugar sobre el regazo de Bruce. –Debo decir que has aprendido bien. 

Bucky sonrió orgulloso en respuesta.

–¿Que tal?–Preguntó Harley, una vez estando frente al soldado del invierno.

–Un trato es un trato–Bucky sacó 100 dólares para darle la mitad a Peter y la otra al otro adolescente. 

–El señor Stark me va a matar–Se lamentó Peter después de hacer recibido su paga y dirigirse a la salida. 

–Sabe dónde encontrarnos para cualquier cosa–Dijo Harley, siguiendo a Peter a la salida. 

–¿Todo fue planeado?–Cuestionó sorprendido El dios asgardiano. 

–Thor ...–Intentó calmar el cirujano. Tanto Strange como Bruce estaban preocupados de la reacción de Thor al descubrir que fue parte de un plan de venganza. 

–Lo siento, pero era la única manera.

–No, no lo era–El tono en la voz de Thor hizo que Bucky se sintiera un poco preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar. 

–Escucha, yo ...

–Lo habría hecho sin necesidad de dinero–Soltó Thor, sorprendiendo a los demás. 

–¿No estás enojado?–Preguntó Bruce. 

–Un poco–Aceptó el Dios. –Por no haber sido tomado en cuenta para esto desde el inicio.

–¿De verdad hubieras aceptado?–Bucky ciertamente estaba más que sorprendido con la declaración.

–¿Para molestar a Tony y al capitán? Claro.

–Doctor ¿Que le hizo a nuestro bien portado dios?–Natasha miraba con picardía a Strange. 

–Podria decir lo mismo de usted acerca del Doctor Banner–Contraatacó el cirujano a la espía, ganándose una media sonrisa presumida por parte de ella. Y es que desde que Bruce había aceptado una relación formal, al fin, con Natasha, era alguien más relajado y confiado. 

–¿Que hay de ustedes?–Preguntó Bucky con curiosidad a Strange y Bruce.

–Cuente conmigo, Soldado–Respondió Strange. 

–Bueno ...–Bruce no sabía que responder, después de todo Tony era su amigo.

–Yo me encargó de él–Respondió Natasha, tomando la cara de Bruce entre sus manos para depositar pequeños besos en los labios de su pareja. 

Y Bueno ... Y tal vez Tony podría considerarlo del equipo enemigo de ahora en adelante. 


End file.
